


Scribbles

by nightbaron079



Category: Horikoshi RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendships and vandalisms. Something may not be there. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://lovemeiru.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovemeiru**](http://lovemeiru.livejournal.com/) and [](http://yatsuiko-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://yatsuiko-chan.livejournal.com/)**yatsuiko_chan** A little bit of other pairings because Horikoshi is like that.

There was a time when everything felt so far away, even if happiness made itself felt in her classroom. The eagerness to waking up every morning could only be topped off by going into her homeroom and seeing him there, his tie a little loose before being scolded by the disciplinary committee members and going around in his awkward-easy nature.

Today he was in class. They caught each other's eye and looked away quickly. Before they smiled. Before other people noticed.

"Yutti will melt if you stare at him like that for the rest of the day," a voice lazily drawled out behind her with the sound of a chair being pulled out. Turning in her seat, she raises her eyebrow at Chinen.

"I wasn't staring," she answered defensively, making him smirk.

"Sure you weren't," he said, looking at his nails instead of her. She pouts a little but turned back to her book, trying to remember the chemical compounds they would be quizzed on later.

"It sucks that you can't go out like a normal couple. I have to listen to him complain about it everyday. It would be annoying if I'm not such a good friend," Chinen said suddenly. Before she could do more than turn around, he stood up and went back to his seat behind Yuto as Chielu arrived to take her seat behind Suzuka.

"Suzu-chan? Did that Chinen say something to you? Should I beat him up?" Chielu asked, five degrees of worried and protective friend all at once.

Suzuka shook her head, a little smile on her lips as she goes back to reading about chemical reactions and attractions.

 

 

"Are? The class seems smaller this afternoon..." Suzuka said softly to herself as they returned from the bathroom. Shida heard her though.

"The three guys have a photoshoot session I think, then dance rehearsals. They took the rest of the afternoon off," she answered. There was no need to mention who "the three guys" were.

"Why do you know that? Are you and Yamada--"

"NO. It's that Chinen, he left me all this paperwork! So much for being an aibou," Shida muttered under her breath, making Suzuka laugh.

"Hey, Chinen said they'll be here tomorrow," Shida said, elbowing her arm gently. Her only reply to the blush spreading on Suzuka's cheeks is a smile.

And maybe an innocently sent text to her aibou about what happened at class today.

 

 

Suzuka tried to keep her spirits up, but there was a visible slump to her shoulders when they gathered around her table for lunch.

"Who knew Suzu-chan would break the rules someday?" Umika said teasingly.

"Eh?" Suzuka said, snapping out from whatever train of thought she was having. Umika pointed to her desk. There was a small drawing etched to the wood in black ink with a word next to it.

"Eh~ this bunny is so cute!" Nozomi exclaimed.

Suzuka didn't say anything, but the reference couldn't be more clear. The guy was complaining the other day how that tall person kept jumping around during a break at their dance rehearsal, talking about a newly released camera. Of course, he complained to Suzuka, of all people. Even without saying Yuto's name, it was his way of telling her about him, being the friend that he was.

Shida didn't say anything either, but the handwriting couldn't be more familiar.

 

They filled out forms and paperwork together after all.

The talk turned to other topics, but everyone knew that everyone has already broken the rules.

Convenience store runs and talking to each other during breaks. Knowing the places the security cameras don't reach. Passing notes, sending mail into the late ours of the night.

Liking each other.

 

 

 

Chinen finds notes on his notebooks too. Beautiful handwriting, of course. With snarky replies that brought tears to his eyes because it was beautifully composed.

"Grow up. Oh wait, you can't anymore, sorry about that."

She makes him so proud.

He scribbles "I'm still taller than you and more awesome. But you were in Hollywood so I'll give you ten points. And twenty points for me because I was kind enough to concede that you're a bit awesome." before chucking it at the top of her open book. She looks up and smiles at him, so prettily he couldn't help but grin wholeheartedly back.

Whoever started calling her Ice Princess was stupid, because she was the warmest ray of sunshine he ever knew.


End file.
